I Need You
by Panda With No Pants
Summary: Im back in business Baby! My name is Bella Swan, I am 18 years old and this is the story of my life. Disclaimer-nothing is mine it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Prologue

As I was looking at my journal I realized that I was blessed. I have overcome physical and sexual abuse, diabetes, and grew up with four brothers while finding the love of my life and my best friend.

Just thinking about how rough my life was I had managed to pull through even though I had almost committed suicide several times. I hade made it, and more. I was marrying the love of my life tomorrow night and I couldn't be happier.

Before we go there let me tell you about my life…with all of the details.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was born in the small town of Forks, Washington on September 13. I weighed 4 pounds, eleven ounces and I was 2 months premature. I had a loving mother and a loving father and was ready to go home in a week. I was 10 months old when my first little brother, Andrew, was born. My mom was working at a bank and my father flipped pizzas. Even though I don't remember it, I was happy

Fifteen days after my first birthday, I was diagnosed with type one diabetes. My parents had to learn how to prick my finger and give me shots. At the age of two and a half I got another brother, William. By the time I was four and a half I had three brothers, Andrew, William, and Paul. At the age of six I had already been in the hospital several times concerning my diabetes. I still couldn't give my own shots and I thought my parents were torturing me.

Right before my seventh birthday I went to a diabetes camp, Camp Conrad Chinnock. It was here that I learned that I was normal. It was here that I learned how to give a shot. It was here that I felt like a part of a family. When I got home I couldn't wait to show my mom and dad that I could do my own shots!

After camp everything was great. I was learning more about how to take care of my diabetes, I had three younger brothers and my neighbor was my best friend. Everything changed when David was born.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the copyright for twilight, Stephanie Meyer's does. (Whole Story)**

**This chapter is dedicated to pixie freak for being my ONLY reviewer!**

**Sorry it took so long…it's kind of hard for me to type this because a lot of what I'm writing has actually happened to me. I didn't make this up. This is actually MY story. Just with a bit more details. **

Bella's POV:

Not long after David was born, my parent's marriage started falling apart. At first I didn't understand why, and then it became crystal clear. My father was abusive. One night my mother, Renée, was feeding David and I had really low blood sugar. For some reason my father, Charlie (the respected police chief), got really mad at me. I did what any frightened eight year old child would do. I ran. I ran as fast as I could but he caught up to me about half way up the stairs. He grabbed one of my arms and one of my legs and held me so that I was suspended above the stairs, head first, swinging like a pendulum. He let go…

After that incident my mom had me go to live at her friend's house so I could be safe. I was anything but safe. Charlie would call at 2 in the morning screaming into the phone saying that his life was ruined and that it was my entire fault…and for years I believed him.

A few weeks later things were back to normal (well Charlie wasn't allowed in the house). I was safe. Until the divorce was filed.

Forks couldn't see what was happening and didn't want to believe that their respected police chief was hurting his wife and daughter, so he got custody.

When Charlie was awarded custody of me and my four brothers, I became their slave. I cooked what _he_ wanted when he wanted it, even at two in the morning. David was two years old and a very happy baby. To Charlie, I wasn't a daughter or a sister, I was a slave. Not only did I have to cook, I had to clean the house, make the beds, do the laundry, and make sure the boys were presentable. I was also the nanny. I had to take care of David, feed him, bathe him, clothe him, change him, and watch him. I was ten years old and if I didn't do something right, Charlie slapped me and at night he raped me.

A year later, I got sick of it. I was done. I refused to go. Renée drove my brothers and I to Wal-mart for the drop of. Renée's friend, Phil, walked the five us up to the front of the store while she stayed in the car and video-taped everything. A bus pulled up and parked. I was standing next to Charlie telling him I no longer wanted to visit him and that I didn't want to deal with any of his crap, but Charlie wasn't done. With the bus in the way and Phil calling the police, Charlie attacked me, pushing me down onto the ground kicking my arms, legs, head, and stomach over and over again. Phil hung up with the police when he realized what was happening and jumped onto Charlie's back, pulling him off of me giving me a chance to run. As soon as Charlie saw I was running he knocked Phil out and chased me. He caught up to me and forcefully slammed me into the wall several times before I faded into unconsciousness.

**Sorry my chapters are so short. This is my first Fanfic.**


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's POV:

**Bella's POV:**

When I regained consciousness I was surrounded by police and wal-mart employees protecting me from Charlie. Renée was at my side as was Phil. A crowd of people had gathered wondering what was causing such a commotion but I couldn't answer, I was too embarrassed. I had decided to stop seeing my father,. I was so overwhelmed that I broke down and started crying. It took ten minutes for me to calm down enough to talk to the police. I told them I didn't want to go and I hesitated, because I knew if I told Charlie would kill me.

FLASHBACK

"_If you tell anybody, they won't believe you" said Charlie. "It's my word against yours and I'm the police chief! Tell anyone and your dead!!"_

END FLASHBACK

I only needed to think for a second before I made my decision.

"_**He hurts me"**_

At first the officer was shocked, the beloved police chief hurting his ONLY daughter, and then he was amused.

"_Little girl, do you really expect me to believe that the police chief of Forks is hurting you?"_

I was SHOCKED!!I had learned a little bit about child abuse and all of my teachers said that the police were supposed to help you and protect you and here I was getting laughed at!

So I pulled on my shirt slowly, while holding back a scream, because it really hurt revealing a bruise, in the shape of a hand on my shoulder and my arms, I pulled up the legs on my pants revealing black and blue bruises, I turned around pulling up the back of my shirt revealing what could only be the marks of a belt. I fixed my clothing and the expression on my face before turning around to face the officer saying without looking at his face.

"_**The hand prints are too big to be mom's and to small too be Phil's"**_

Slowly looking up, I noticed his face was as white as a ghost with a slight tinge of green; his breathing had slowly sped up until I could hear it from a foot and a half away. Before he looked at me he said

"_Wait here I'll be right back"_

While he was gone, Renée ran over to my side, afraid to touch me, _**did I really look that bad?**_ She had had no idea and was shocked. Phil was standing to the side, his face red with anger, his fists clenched while he was struggling to control himself.

When I turned to see where the officer had gone, I saw him talking to Charlie. With the lip-reading I could do I could see that the officer wanted me to tell him Charlie abused me with Charlie right there. But before he got close to me, I gradually faded away, fear unmistakably noticeable on my face.


	5. Chapter 4

Charlie's POV:

(**bold is Bella **/ _italicized is Charlie_)

_Dammit what is Phil doing here? Dammit that bitch! What is Phil doing? Talking to me children that way! Oh look at Bella she looks so happy. Well that will change soon enough. Oh look here's a bus parking right where I'm supposed to be. Now I can't see them._

"Ah, here are my children. Go on go get in the car." To my amazement, Bella said

"_**No. I'm not going. I'm done with everything. I don't want to go back. Besides you don't even like me. You never wanted a girl"**_

Wow! What a snappy little girl. But she is right about one thing. I really had never wanted a girl. I told her that last week when she asked me why I was so mean to her.

FLASHBACK

Charlie's POV:

**Bella was picking up after dinner, slowly in fact, too slowly.**

"_Come on, Hurry up!" I said_

**Bella replied "I'm trying. There are too many dishes. I have to wash the rest by hand."**

"What the fuck do you mean too many dishes?" I slapped her upper arm (I never slapped her face). I punched her stomach, kicked her chest and squeezed her are leaving a lot of bruises and marks. After that I went in to my closet, grabbed my belt and went ot give Bella a present while the boys were out. This was going to be fun.

Bella's POV:

Crap he was going to his closet. I had to get out of here. Otherwise he'd kill me. That's just what he wants.

"_Oh Bella, where are you?"_

Dang it that was my chance

"_I have a present for you."_

Uh oh this is not going to be good

"_Get over her you filthy piece of trash"_

Nice now I'm a piece of trash

"**Why are you like this?" "Why do you treat me this way?" "What have I ever done to you?"**

"_Why dear Bella, you were born. I never wanted a girl. Unfortunately you were born first so I couldn't give a damn on whether you live or not,. I have four healthy sons. You are not my daughter. I despise girls. I told Renée this when she found out she was pregnant. I NEVER WANTED A DAUGHTER! Then you were born. Let's see how many you can take."_

Oh dear god please save me.

END FLASHBACK

Charlie's POV:

Phil was talking to the police so while he was busy I attacked my worthless daughter. How dare my daughter tell me she doesn't want to see me! Who does she think she is? Oh yeah, I know A SLUT!! She's my flesh and blood, I can do whatever I want to her and nobody can stop me. I was mad. I kicked her stomach, her head and I stepped on her arms and legs only satisfied when I could hear the cracking of her bones.

All of a sudden, out of absolutely nowhere Phil was on my back pulling me off of the worthless thing I have to call my daughter forcing me to fall to the ground. Giving Bella the chance to run and she took it.

Meanwhile I punched Phil in the groin causing him to fall backwards hitting his head on the bench. I ran after Bella catching up to her in seconds. I grabbed her arms and slammed her into the wall several times feeling her go limp in my arms.

I showed no mercy. That is until a cop came from behind me, telling me to drop the girl put my hands on my head and slowly turn around. Imagine my surprise when I turned and saw my partner, Mr. Weber. The look on his face was that of disbelief and shock. His partner and police chief was beating his daughter to a bloody pulp.

He had no choice to arrest me for physical abuse but that was all he knew and all he would ever know. Bella wouldn't tell anybody. I told her I would kill her if she did. Besides I could get Mr. Weber to let me go. Of course he would have to follow the rules and file a report but I could weasel my way out of this. Like I said Bella wouldn't tell.

Mr. Weber was coming to talk to me when I heard Renée scream for someone to call 911. Bella had fainted and her chest was barely moving. She looked dead. Hmmmm… maybe she was. Yes!

Renée's POV:

Watching Bella, I started to get worried. Her heart was usually quite loud and now I could barely hear is. While I was worrying about her, I looked at her face. At first it looked ok but it quickly faded until she looked dead.

"Somebody call 911!"

My poor baby, I knew Charlie was abusive. God knows what he's done to me. Just thinking about it scares me. What has he done to her how badly was she hurt?

EMT's POV:

We just got a call saying a ten year old girl had been brutally beaten by her father at Wal-mart. While the police the police were investigating nobody checked on the girl. For all we know she could be dead by the time we arrive and by what I was told it's highly possible.

5 minutes later

We got the girl. it's a good thing that Dr. Cullen was always working. This girl really needs help. When we got there we where shocked, a little girl in a heap, bleeding and unconscious. Oh and she's diabetic. The first thing we did was test her blood sugar….27. Crap she's unconscious and extremely low. We had to give her a glucagon, a shot of sugar.

Unfortunately she didn't faint because of low blood sugar. Her heart was slowing down, blood pressure rapidly dropping. It looked like both of her arms and legs were broken and she was slowly dying.

"Hurry up, we're losing her!"

As the ambulance speed along the highway I was pulled into a serious thought process. Who could do this to their child and why would they do it? I mean what's the point? Sooner or latter they'll get caught, whether or not charges are pressed is another story.

After thinking about this I realized that we had arrived at the hospital. As quickly as I could (with help from two other people) I brought the little girl in. While pausing at the front desk I noticed it was really quite. Slowly I turned around and was met by a crowd of people with shock clearly displayed on their faces. What had really happened and how badly was she hurt?

Edward's POV:

I was sitting in the back room of Forks Hospital, bored, really, really bored. Come on, I'm ten years old. I don't want to sit in the back room of a hospital all day! So I left. Only much to my surprise the waiting room was silent. Nobody made a sound.

In fact it sounded like nobody was there. I knew that was possible since Forks was such a small town, but there were always a lot of people in there. It had never been this silent.

So I did what any boy would do, I went to investigate. It was a bad idea. There was two things that stood out, one the looks of shock and disbelief on everybody's faces, and two the little girl on the stretcher.

She looked to be about my age, but the scary thing was how beat up she was. Even though I was ten I could tell her arms and legs were broken. She was really cut up and bruised; I could tell that she was a very pretty girl. It was then that the doctors leaped into action, finally the look of shock was one and they were in doctor mode trying to save the girls life…

--

For two days the girl was on life-support, she was so close to dying. Because my father was the respected Dr. Cullen, I got to sit with her during the two days. Even though there was nothing to do, I was not bored.

I entertained myself by tracing her bruises and cuts, wondering where they had come from. For two says I sat there and waited. For two days I didn't eat. For two days I didn't move. My mother, Esme, had threatened to take away my piano lessons, I still sat there. I didn't want the girl to wake up afraid and alone in the hospital. My mom and dad were worried that I had become attached, which was a bad thing because she could give up the fight at any time.

So they had my siblings come and still I didn't move. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett sat with me for hours. Nobody talked or did anything; we sat and waited for her to wake up. When she woke up I would introduce myself. Until then, I just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 5

Carlisle's POV:

**In honor of my favorite person's birthday**

Carlisle's POV:

Isabella Marie Swan:

10 years old; 63 pounds; 4'

-reason to suspect abuse, full evaluation needed

I had been looking at that piece of paper for 10 minutes. "Reason to suspect abuse"? Bella was so beat up when she was brought in here that she was more dead than alive. The cops were saying that her father had done this, and being a doctor I had to find the extent of her injuries.

Being a doctor had its ups and downs, this was definitely a down. What I found was shocking. Not only had Bella broken both arms and legs, her spine was fractured in several places, her collar bone was shattered, and her skull was cracked. She would be in a wheelchair for a while. That wasn't even the worst part. She was ten years old and she had been raped, by the one and only Charlie Swan.

To just imagine the hell Bella had been through. This was by far the worst case I had ever seen, and I had to protect Bella. I had to report this. I just hope she makes it out of this alive.

Charlie's POV:

Damn, why isn't that thing dead yet? Why won't she die? The sooner she's gone the better! Come on bitch, die already!

Renée's POV:

My baby was in the hospital. How could I not see what was happening? I should have realized it; I remembered my pregnancy with Bella.

FLASHBACK

It was March, I had just gotten home from the doctors appointment and I was scared. Would Charlie accept it? I didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Charlie said he never wanted a girl and he only married me to make me suffer.

So I sat on the couch thinking about how to tell him. If it was a girl, I was going to suffer, maybe not as much as the child, but still. I hoped it would be a boy, for my sake and the child I was carrying.

7 months later; 4 hours of labor

"Congratulations you have a daughter" said the doctor.

Oh no, he said daughter. The poor baby. How am I supposed to tell the doctor? It can't be a girl. It has to be a boy if it wants to survive.

The doctor handed me the baby and I fell in love. Who cares about what Charlie thinks she's perfect.

"What would you like to name her?"

"Isabella Marie Swan" I loved that name, and I hoped it would soften Charlie up considering it was his mother's name.

END FLASHBACK

I was wrong about that. The second I got home he started beating me and a month later I was pregnant, again. Thank god it was a boy.

Bella's POV:

I was stuck, holding on to the edge of a cliff. I was going to fall. I was going to die.

Life it matters, nobody cares about you, your own father did this to you. You don't deserve to live.

I started to fall…

**(I was going to end it there but I decided to be nice and keep going)**

Edward's PPOV:

All the waiting had paid off. I waited for three days. At the end of the third day Bella's heart started slowing down again. Carlisle said if it happened again she would surely die.

I didn't want her to die. She didn't even deserve to die. I had done the unthinkable. I had become attached and there was nothing I could do to change it. I wanted her to live. She had to live I wanted to meet her.

So I did the only thing I could do. I talked to her.

"Come on Bella don't die"

"Please don't die. You don't deserve to die. You deserve to live. You deserve a nice home and a loving family. Please don't die. I don't want you to die"

Bella's POV:

I started to fall, and then I heard a voice. It sounded like an angel. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to follow the angel. I was no longer falling. I was on a hospital bed literally covered in plaster.

Next to me was a boy about my age. He had hair that was almost a copper but not quite, and it was messy. Looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days. He had striking green eyes. He was tall and lanky but quite muscular.

Wait a minute, why was a boy in my room? Where was my mom? What happened? I was in the hospital and I had no idea what happened to me!!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Please please please review!

Don't know when I'm going to post next chapter. I'm sick


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV;

The doctor had told me that I was here because of Charlie. At first I didn't understand why Charlie would hurt me. I only remembered the nice Charlie

Dr. Cullen looked at me like I was crazy. I couldn't remember anything, so he left. He just walked out of the room and didn't say anything.

"What the HECK!!"

I screamed at the empty room. Five seconds later he was back with a video camera. It looked like a security camera from Wal-mart (there was a smiley face on it).

Dr. Cullen plugged it into the TV and pressed play. What it showed shocked me. Why couldn't I remember any of this? That was when it clicked. I had told Charlie I didn't want to go anymore and he almost beat me to death! What kind of father would do that? I looked down and saw a bruised and broken body. How did it come to this?

I broke down and started crying. What the doctor said next made me cry even harder.

"Bella, because you fractured your spine you have to stay in a wheelchair for an indefinite amount of time…and your mother doesn't want to take care of you.

Dr. Cullen's POV;

"…your mother doesn't want to take care of you"

I had talked to Renée about the extent of Bella's injuries and when I got to the part about the wheelchair, Renée looked up at me, told me to stop; she didn't want to hear it. Bella wasn't her daughter.

I looked into Renée's eyes and saw that she wasn't joking. That made me furious. What would Bella do? She would be stuck in a wheelchair for god knows how long, her mother doesn't want her and her father almost killed her…

What could I do?

Edward's POV;

I was sitting right across from Renée in a seat that I knew Carlisle couldn't see when he walked in to talk to Renée. I couldn't help but listen in…

"(Carlisle) Renée, I'm sorry but due to the amount of injuries Bella has received she will have to stay in a wheelchair for an unknown amount of time."

I saw Renée look up at Carlisle, her face showing no emotion and heard her say that she didn't care, and she didn't have a daughter. She had passed away in an accident. A look of shock crossed Carlisle's face. He looked like he was thinking.

Bella no longer had a family. Carlisle was my dad and Esme was my mom, but I wasn't their biological child. Neither was Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, we had all been adopted. Why couldn't Carlisle adopt Bella?

Carlisle POV:

I figured out what I would do. I just hope everyone will be okay with it, especially Edward. I'm pretty sure Esme would love another girl, Alice someone to shop with, Emmett and Jasper another sister. I'm pretty sure Rosalie and Bella would be joined at the hip, girls united by rape. Now I just have to find out who to call.

Bella's POV:

After Dr. Cullen told me that my mother no longer wanted me as a daughter I was shocked! What had I done to deserve this? I couldn't believe this. In the same week my father almost killed me and now my mother doesn't even want me.

I sat there for about an hour, thinking, when I heard the door creak open quickly forcing me out of my thoughts. When I turned towards the door I noticed the boy that was sitting next to me was back.

For some reason I wasn't afraid of him, I felt safe and protected, which was completely opposite from what I felt like this morning. Dr. Cullen had told me that after all I had been through I would be afraid of basically everyone and everything. I was jumping at shadows. But I wasn't afraid. He was standing in the doorway looking at me.

(Regular=Bella/**Bold=Edward**)

"Are you going to come in or just stand there and stare?"

"**Oh, sorry. Dr. Cullen said I could come and talk to you. My name is Edward Cullen."**

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Wait, did you say Cullen?"

"**Yes I did, is there anything wrong with that?"**

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm…No"

Edward's POV:

Yeah! Dad said I could go see Isabella! He also said I could tell her he was going to take her in for some time. She was going to be my sister! I arrived at the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to scare her like last time. As I opened the door I realized that it squeaked. I hope Isabella heard it. When I looked into her room I saw her. She was so pretty and so beat up. Dad had said that she would be stuck in a wheelchair for a few months. While she was in the wheelchair Carlisle could do check-ups whenever they were needed and give her medication when she needed it. I just hoped she would want this.

(Same as earlier)

"Are you going to come in or just stand there and stare?"

Her voice is beautiful; might as well introduce myself.

"**Oh, sorry. Dr. Cullen said I could come and talk to you. My name is Edward Cullen."**

I noticed that as soon as I said my name her face showed shock

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella. Wait, did you say Cullen?"

What just happened? why does she look scared? Darn what did I do wrong?

"**Yes I did, is there anything wrong with that?"**

After I asked she blushed she was embarrassed? I chuckled to myself; she must have heard me because her voice cracked when she answered

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm…No"

AKWARD SILENCE!!

Um, now what am I supposed to do, just tell her that Dr. Cullen was going to take her in because her parents didn't want her? That we are going to be siblings or should I wait and have Carlisle tell her? I should just tell her…

"**Um, Bella" **her head popped up while mine went down **"How would you feel if someone took you in until your parents figured everything figured out?" **The floor is really boring…

"REALLY?" is she happy or angry…wow! She looks like Alice does when she gets to go on a shopping spree! I have never seen someone so happy. She is happier then Alice was when she got her first credit card. I didn't think it was humanly possible…I never thought that anyone could be happier then Alice, I hope she'll ask quest…

"Hey, Edward? Who's adopting me?"

I really hope she doesn't mind

"**Dr. Carlisle Cullen"**

"REALLY? How many kids? Where will I live? Will I have siblings? Where will I…"

"**Bella, Calm down, I can only answer one question at a time. Number one, they have one biological child. 4 others are adopted, 2 sisters and 3 brothers. You will live in Forks, Washington and you will be in my class at Forks Elementary."**

"How will I be in the same class as you?"

"**Dr. Carlisle Cullen is my dad."**

"So we are going to be siblings?"

"**Yes"**

"But I don't know anything about you"

"**That's ok, you will learn"**


	8. Chapter 7

Four years later…

Bella's POV:

The last four years had been beyond amazing.

Alice took me shopping, which I hated. Rosalie and I worked on cars. At first Rose and I didn't get along, but over time we realized that we were so similar in so many ways. Emmett and I always played sports, and I am clumsy but that doesn't mean I don't love sports; mostly soccer, baseball and football. Jasper and I probably got along the best. We didn't have to talk; we had some sort of telepathy going on.

Esme and Carlisle were the best parents anyone could ask for. I had been stuck in the wheelchair for a year after 'the incident'. Nobody talked about it when I was present (not that I minded). I don't remember much about it but Carlisle said it was better that way.

Even though the last four years had been heaven on earth, there was a hitch. Anyone who snuck up on me scared the heck out of me. The first time it happened I fainted, every other time I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everything scared me and I didn't understand why.

FLASHBACK

Emmett's POV:

I am going to sneak up on Bella and ask her if she wants to play baseball. She was sitting in the living room watching Edward play the piano; I swear those two are never apart. One day they are going to get married.

Bella's back was to me as I snuck up behind her.

"BOO!" yeah I got her (does a victory dance)

Wait, she hasn't said anything, why is Edward looking at me like that? I didn't do anything wrong… (Bella slumps forward)

Oh Crap

END FLASHBACK

Edward had kicked Emmett's butt, let's just say he never tried that again.

Now, Edward and I, I don't know how to explain this but since the first day in the hospital we 'clicked'. I could tell him anything; and I told him everything. The hardest thing to tell him was that Charlie had raped me

FLASHBACK

Bella's POV:

We were sitting in Edward's room on his bed. I had only been in my room (alone) a few times considering I had nightmares and Edward was the only one who could calm me. It was around one o'clock in the morning, I had just had a nightmare about Charlie and Edward couldn't calm me down so he woke me up. (Bella is more then half asleep in this conversation; she thinks she's in her nightmare)

(**Bold=Edward/**regular =Bella/_Italicized=Carlisle_/underlined=Esme)

"**Will you tell me about it?"**

"If you promise not to hate me."

"**Come on Bella, why would I hate you?"**

"Be…cause…be…cause…be…cause..."

"**Bella, I promise nothing on this earth would make me hate you."**

"Charlie raped me"

"**WHAT!?!"**

After I told him I couldn't hold it in. I burst into tears. I knew it he hated me.

Edward had quickly realized what had happened to me **"Sh, Bella its ok. I don't hate you. Why would I hate you? It's not your fault. It's Charlie's. Not yours. Shh. Calm down…."**

The sound of my crying had woken the entire house. Carlisle had burst into the room fearing the worst. He relaxed a bit when he saw me in Edwards's arms crying hysterically.

"_Edward, what happened?_

"**I'll tell you when everyone leaves"**

"_Can everyone get out?"_

Everyone leaves the room except Esme

"**I meant everyone"**

"_If it had anything to do with Bella's past and I'm sure it does, Esme has the right to be here. Does it have anything to do with Bella and her father?"_

"**Unfortunately, it does. Sorry Esme"**

"It's Ok Edward just tell us what happened"

"**Carlisle, I don't know if you learned this when you did her evaluation, but she just had a nightmare and I couldn't calm her down so I tried to wake her up. She kept asking me to promise not to hate her. I couldn't understand why. Then she told me that…that Charlie raped her. Now I can't get her to stop crying. "She thinks I hate her!"**

"_It's to be expected. Yes I did know and I reported it._"

"**And you didn't tell us?"**

"_I saw no need to tell you. Besides its not my story to tell, It's Bella's. It should e her choice if she tells you or not. Not mine or yours."_

"**Sorry I yelled at you dad. I didn't mean it. I'm upset. How could anyone do anything like that to such an innocent child?"**

"_To tell you the truth Edward I really don't know. It isn't right and not only does it hurt that person but also everyone that person loves and cares about."_

"**So what happened to Charlie?"**

"_Absolutely nothing. Charlie and Renée got the divorce finalized but they are working on Child Custody and support. Charlie wants full custody over Bella and her siblings. I had to go to court the other day and tell the judge that sending Bella back would kill her, aAs long as Renée doesn't want her back, Esme and I are going to file for an adoption. We want Bella to feel safe and loved, not pressured and fearful._

"**So what do I do about Bella now?"**

"_Calm her down and get her back to bed. You two can talk later today. It's three in the morning and I would like some sleep. I'm sure you would too. Goodnight Edward."_

"**Goodnight Dad. Goodnight my beautiful Bella"**

END FLASHBACK

That was last week. I now have four days to pack my stuff and say goodbye, turns out that Renée wants me back. I am not happy about it. She has been living in Phoenix, Arizona for the last two years and wanted me to come home. I was both happy and sad. In my heart I felt like I WAS home. I belonged at the Cullen's and in their family. Unfortunately I have no choice about this. Renée wants custody and the judge had no choice. I have no need for a second home. I was leaving the Cullen's and didn't know if I was coming back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV:

August 8/9

"We are now landing in Phoenix, Arizona. We hope that you fly Jet Blue again soon"

God, I really wish she would just shut up. I wasn't happy to be here. Let's add another cheery person to go with my misery.

(**Bold=Renée**/Regular=Bella)

"**Bella!"**

Oh great here we go

"**Bella, over here!"**

"Alright Renée I see you. How are you?"

"**Hey I'm your mother call me mom. How are you sweetie?"**

"I'm fine. Why the sudden interest in me?"

"**What do you mean sudden interest? You're my daughter! It wasn't a sudden interest!"**

"Wasn't a sudden interest? Yeah right…you didn't want me four years ago. What made you change your mind?"

"**I made a mistake and I regret it. I wanted you back."**

"You made a mistake! Are you joking? You abandoned me when I needed you most. You didn't want me. To you I didn't exist. Go ahead and call it a mistake. It took you four years to realize you made a mistake. Well those four years were the best years of my life! I didn't want to come back. I was forced! I'm not here willingly! And you made a mistake!

Lovely we were in the middle of a busy airport yelling at each other. I felt guilty but I wasn't going to take it back. It was the truth. Mistake my ass! I cannot believe her. She had the nerve to call what she did a mistake.

"**Come on Bella; let's go get in the car"**

As I silently made my way to her car I promised myself I would find a way back to the Cullen's

Edward's POV:

Bella had only been gone for a few hours yet it had felt like she had been gone for years. Why did she go back? Did she even have a choice? Did I do anything wrong…

"DING you've got mail"

Blasted computer ruining my train of thought! Might as well check it.

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Message: Edward, I cannot believe Renée, I walked up to her in the airport and she stared to apologize saying she had made a mistake. She ditched me when I needed her most and SHE CALLED IT A MISTAKE! How can I live here? I never wanted to leave. I was happy with you. I promise I didn't want to leave you. Please don't think I did. I know there's a tie difference but I don't care- call me! I need to talk to you.

Bella

Renée said that what she did was a mistake. I would have loved to see that. What time is it? WOW- 1:24 here in Forks, which means its 12:24. What is she still doing up? Better yet, what am I still doing up? She told me to call her so I'm going to call her.1-760-244-8198 (please don't call)

"Ring" "Ring" "Ring" "You've reached Bella, sorry I can't get the phone. Leave your name and number and I'll call you back. Beep"

Why did she tell me to cal her if she's not going to answer?

"Ding, you've got mail"

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Message: Never mind, you can't call me. Renée took my phone. Edward what do I do? I just got here and I want to leave. I don't know how long I can do this.

Bella

What does she mean she doesn't know how long she can do what?

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Message: Bella you have to make it through this. When you turn eighteen you can come back here. I need you to come back. I need you to survive!

Edward

It's been four years since I met Bella Swan and I knew that as soon as I saw her that she was the one. I had fallen in love at the age of ten. Everyone but Bella knew this.

Four years have passed and we did everything together. We had all of the same classes; both of us want to be doctors. We would have gone to homecoming together, most of the time we were in some sort of physical contact. Most nights we stayed in the same room (at first Carlisle and Esme didn't like this but they agreed when Bella woke up screaming and I was the only one who could calm her down). I played the piano, she sang; unless it involved crowds. I wanted to tell her before she left but Carlisle thought I should wait. She had only been there for a few hours and was giving up.

"Ding you've got mail"

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Message: Why do I have to make it through this? What should I live? What is there for me to live for?

Bella

From: Edward Cullen

To: Bella Swan

Message: Just promise me you'll make it until your eighteenth birthday. Then we can go to college together.

Edward

I had to give her something to look forward to. I had to go tell Carlisle.

Carlisle took it well. He told me to watch for any signs of suicide and try to talk to her everyday. He also said that instead of waiting until she turned eighteen, she could come after she graduated. If only we knew that it would be sooner.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella's POV:

I have only been in Phoenix for a few hours. I was going to see my brothers for the first time in four years. I was kind of nervous. The last time I had seen them was the day of the incident. Renée said that I would go to counseling and later this month we had to see an evaluator. Charlie wanted custody of me. Unfortunately, because I'm still a minor, I don't get to chose who I live with. All I can say is "Bring it on"

Renée's POV:

I cannot believe Bella would yell at me in the airport. I cannot believe she asked me why I had a sudden interest in her. I couldn't take care of her with all of the injuries she had received. She's my daughter for crying out loud!

I understand that she's mad at me but I couldn't handle taking care of her. I know I should have told her instead of telling the doctor I didn't have a daughter.

Dr. Cullen had told me that I should put her in counseling because such big changes in such a short time. She was starting at the High School on Thursday. I was taking her to the counselor on Wednesday, then an endocrinologist (doctor that specializes in type one diabetes) on Friday.

Dr. Cullen told me that she was on an insulin pump and was doing great with controlling her numbers. She had been in the hospital a few times for her diabetes and a few ties for check-ups, but most of the times she was there because she fell or tripped and hurt herself. Turns out she's a klutz. I figured that I would be well acquainted with the ER staff soon.

The last thing Dr. Cullen had told me was that Bella would always be welcome in his home. At first I didn't understand, why would Dr. Cullen want to have anything to do with my daughter? He went on saying that if Bella ever wanted to fly out, he would gladly pay, and he would also continue to pay for her cell phone.

Ok, now I was really confused. Why was he offering to pay for all of this? I'm pretty sure he took my silence for confusion because he finally decided to tell me what the heck he was talking about. He was the one who took Bella in when I couldn't. She had lived with him for four years; she had obviously gotten very close to the family.

I went out and found Bella's phone while she was on the computer I had set up in her room. I quickly grabbed it without Bella noticing. I wasn't taking it from her, I was programming in all the numbers she would need. I would put it back in her room after she had fallen asleep.

Carlisle POV:

Bella's flight was supposed to leave in twenty minutes. I was going to call Renée a few hours after Bella landed and explain what Bella has done the last four years.

Wow, Renée really is a scatterbrain. I was explaining about Bella's health as her doctor. Then I told Renée that if Bella wanted to come, she would always be welcome, I would pay for everything and continue paying for her cell phone.

Renée had gone completely silent and I'm pretty sure she was confused. How scatterbrained is she? I then had to explain that I had taken Bella, and we had all become a family. We all wanted to stay in touch.

Before I hung up I told Renée to tell Bella to call us whenever she wanted, no matter the time

After I hung up with René, Edward came running into the room saying Bella had already given up. What did he mean give up? Oh, never mind. She gave up on her life; she saw no reason to live. I figured that this would happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon.

Edward said that Bella and Renée had been yelling at each other at the airport. Edward was telling me that Renée had called everything she did a mistake. I couldn't believe Renée would say that. I told Edward to keep in touch with Bella and look for any other signs of suicide. By this time it was two o'clock in the morning.

Just goes to show that any idiot can become a parent.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*Bella is 14 and starting high school*

Well Renée made me see a counselor and I really liked her. Then we went to go see an endocrinologist because mine is going to retire in November. I am not so sure about the doctor but I have no choice. At least it's only for a few years. Tuesday, Renée (I'm still not comfortable calling her mom) told me that we had to go see some sort of evaluator because the court was trying to figure out what to do with me. Stay with Renée or go to Charlie's…hmm…which one would I want?

I told the evaluator that if I went to Charlie's I would kill myself. Turns out that Renée didn't take my phone; she just put her numbers in it. I found it on my pillow the next morning. I talked to Edward everyday. I felt like something was missing without him. It was like there was a huge hole in my heart, and I couldn't figure out why.

I had met my brothers the third day I was here. I was really nervous; turned out to be nothing. They had all grown so much. They all looked like mini-Renée's; except they were all male. David didn't even know who I was; he was still a baby when I left.

Today is August 14 and it is my first day of High School. Who the heck starts in the middle of august? I am now a freshman and I am taking physics, honors geometry, pre-Ap English, PE (lord help me), Spanish I, and computers. The school is an hour away and I have to ride the bus. This was going to be exciting! (Notice how my voice is dripping with sarcasm)

Ok, never mind, it wasn't that bad. I like all of my teachers, and there are some nice kids in my classes. The bus is PACKED. At least I lived close to the bus stop. As soon as I got home I went to the computer

From: Bella Swan

To: Edward Cullen

Message: I started school today! I like all of my teachers and something happened today. Somebody snuck up on me and scared me. I jumped two feet in the air and screamed, gaining the attention of the school police who ran over to where I was (laughing at this point). It was funny, you should have been there. I have to go to a counseling appointment today, but you can call me later.

Bella

Why does Renée make me go see the counselor? What's the point? How many times do I have to say I don't want to go to Charlie's? Why won't they listen? If they make me see him I'll kill myself.

I now went to see the counselor every Thursday. I could talk to her about everything and anything. Today we talked about what happened four years ago. It was not fun. All I wanted to know was why? Why did he do it to me? What did I do? Who deserves that kind of treatment from their dad?

When I got home from the appointment I went straight up to my room, Edward hadn't called and it had been awhile…

"Ring" "Ring" "Ring" "You've reached Edward. I'll call you back. Beep"

"Um, where are you? Why won't you answer your phone? I need to talk to you! Call me please. Bye"

That was really unlike him.

Edward's POV:

Bella had been gone for a month. During the month I had literally fallen apart. I didn't know how long I could take this so I did what I thought best. I stopped talking to Bella. No more phone calls, no more emails, no more updates from Carlisle. I would have to wait until she was eighteen. I hope I can make it.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

*going ahead a few months, its January*

three months ago I got one last email from Edward, that was it, he was saying goodbye. He changed his phone number, email and address. Yep he moved without giving me a forwarding address. My only reason for living was gone. I now had no reason to live.

In December, Renée went to court. Charlie was still trying to get custody. Every single person who stood up to talk to the judge said I shouldn't go back. I would be dangerous. Even Carlisle came, but he wouldn't look at me. I stood up and said I wasn't going. The only people who thought I should go back were Charlie and unfortunately, the judge. Everyone being overruled by the judge, I had to go back to Charlie's. I had no choice. If I ran away the judge said he would put me in jail, so I went.

As soon as I walked into his house he started beating me. When I stayed during the weekends, he wouldn't feed me. When I needed my insulin he wouldn't let me have it. His excuse was that it "builds character". I don't know how long im going to be able to take this.

Dear Edward,

I'm sorry I couldn't make it until I turned eighteen. I can't do this anymore. You left. I don't need to live. I love you. Tell Carlisle and Esme that I love them like the parents I never had. See you on the other side

Bella SwanMay 222:23 A.M.

I had to explain to Edward, even if he never found it. I was sitting on my bed (at Renée's) with a gun I took from Charlie. I didn't belong here. I shouldn't even be here. I wasn't even welcome! I was ready to end my life

I picked up the bottle of pills, and swallowed several. They were strong pain killers and they worked quickly. I picked up the knife and made a cut from my shoulder to my wrist, hissing form the pain. Now all I had to do was wait, and it wasn't very long. I could feel myself fading away, hopefully forever…

Renée's POV:

Ugh. Why was I up? It is 2:30 in the morning, yet I felt like something was wrong. Slipping quietly out of bed I went to check the house. When I got to Bella's door I could tell something was wrong, so I opened the door to check

WARNING GETS DESCRIPTIVE

Bella was lying on the bed, she looked like she was sleeping. Her face was as white as a ghost; her breathing was slow and labored. Her arm was gushing blood, and there was a gun on her bed.

Quietly, so that I wouldn't wake any of the boys up, I ran around the house looking for my cell phone. I was wasting time where is it? I knew that every second was bringing Bella closer and closer to death.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My name is Renée Swan, my daughter Bella is dying can you help me?"

"What has she done ma'am?"

"There is a bottle of pills, a knife and a gun in her room. HELP!"

"An ambulance will be there in a moment"

Carlisle's POV:

I was working in an emergency room in Phoenix, Arizona looking for Bella. Edward was being stupid and wouldn't talk to her. I was worried about her. In august she had given up. I had heard that Charlie was awarded custody, again. I was really worried. I loved her like a daughter.

"Attempted suicide, room 4 Dr. Cullen"

Lovely, why do people think that killing themselves is the answer?

Pulling out the folder I had a strange sense of déjà vu. I wonder why…

Isabella Swan

14 years old; 72 lbs.: 5'

Oh crap, Bella was the one who tried to commit suicide. Damn Edward! At least I found her.

"Someone flush the drugs out of her stomach, someone sew up her arm before she loses anymore blood. Quickly!"

Bella was stable, but unconscious. How could this happen? What happened? When she has left Forks, she weighed about 85 lbs., now she weighed 70. She lost fifteen pounds in ten months. That itself was extremely dangerous.

Since I knew that she had gone back to Charlie, I had the resident doctor do an evaluation, turns out Charlie hasn't changed. Still molesting Bella, not feeding her and not letting her have her insulin. Looks like I get to call CPS again.

There was one thing that I found strange, so I had another doctor do the same test to yield the same results. Now I had to do a DNA test, but first I needed to talk to Bella.

Bella's POV:

I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, the bustling of the paramedics. I could feel the IV being put into my arm, monitors to listen to my heartbeat and I could feel the tension in the room. I could have cut it with a knife. I could feel someone putting something down my throat and someone sewing up my arm. I wanted to tell them to stop. I wanted to die.

I could feel several other doctors taking tests on my body, under the orders of a very familiar voice. I must have been hallucinating because it sounded like Carlisle. What would he be doing here in Phoenix? There was no way that was Carlisle.

Would they ever stop doing tests on me? This was the third time a doctor cam e to do tests. I wanted to be awake. I wanted to see Carlisle. My heart started beating faster and someone entered the room. I swear my heart was so embarrassing. My eyes wouldn't open but for some reason the person who entered that entered t=he room was familiar. I felt whole, complete. Who made me feel this way? I could only think about one person who could do that to me…Edward!

Edward's POV:

Carlisle had called me in a panic saying that I had to come to the hospital. He had something to show me. What could he possibly have to show me in a hospital?

He had decided to walk very slowly. Room 212, room 214, room 216, room 218, what room are we going to? Finally he stopped. What was he talking about, I had to stay calm. Calm for what? Why? Why wouldn't I?

I walked in to the room and almost collapsed. On the bed was a girl who looked very familiar. Brown eyes, brown hair. She was quite underweight and had bags under her eyes. My heart figured it out who it was before I had the chance. My heart started beating faster. It only did that when Bella was near. What the heck. Who is this girl?


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward's POV:

"Ahem, Edward, I hope you recognize Bella"

What, that's Bella? There is no way that is Bella. This totally reminds me of when I first met her in the Fork's Hospital almost five years ago. I looked at the bed and could see that she was going to wake up.

"Carlisle, what happened to her?"

"Apparently, you decided to ignore her, her father forced her to have sex, her mother made her take care of four boys, stress from her counselor, no friends and knowing how much her diabetes costs, then hearing Renée complain about it was to much for her to handle. She lost the will to survive in August. It's may! I'm surprised she mad it this long Edward."

Bella's POV:

Why was Edward here? Why was Carlisle surprised I lasted this long? Ok I was sick of not being able to see anything, time for me to wake up and face the music.

"Ed…Edward? What are you doing here? Carlisle, why are you in Phoenix?"

What the heck is going on?

(**Bold=Edward/**regular =Bella/_Italicized=Carlisle_)

"_Bella, can I talk to you for a second?"_

"Yeah, you don't need to ask"

"_How are you feeling and why did you do that?"_

"I feel like crap and why did I attempt to kill myself? Because I couldn't take it anymore, you guys weren't talking to me, Charlie was forcing himself on me, I had to watch my four brothers and I'm behind in school because of it. What would you do?"

"_I see your point there. Do you know what would have happened if you had taken one more pill?"_

"Um no not really."

"_You would have lost your baby…"_

"WHAT BABY?"(B+E)

"_Bella, has Charlie ever tried anything? You don't have to cover for him. I know it's his."_

"Oh my god, you have got to be kidding. Ok I might as well tell you. One night about two months ago out of nowhere I got hit in the head with something really hard. I woke up 48 hours later in an empty room with bruises all over my body."

"_Why didn't you tell anyone?"_

"Nobody believed me five years ago, why would they believe me now?"

"_OK, you have a good point. Are you going to keep the child?"_

At this point it was too much to handle. I was pregnant with Charlie's baby. I was fourteen and pregnant with my fathers baby. What would Renée say? The court? Charlie? I couldn't go back, I wouldn't survive this time.

"Carlisle, I can't go back. I won't make it next time. What should I do? I need to think about this and I still don't know what to think. I am fourteen years old, a freshman in high school with no source of money. What do I do?"

"_I don't know Bella, give me a little bit to sort this out and I can tell you some options later. Edward, can I talk to you outside?"_

Edward's POV:

Carlisle is really worried about Bella. If she went back to Renée's and she found out she wouldn't be to happy. When Charlie found out, he could kill her. That left one option.

Come back to forks. She could be home schooled so she wouldn't get teased and bullied. Carlisle would be there and she would have a family that could support her and be happy with her decision. Carlisle had gone to call the CPS worker from five years ago.

Bella had to be removed for good.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Angela's POV: (CPS worker)

Carlisle Cullen had called, the last time he had called me was to remove a 10 year old girl who was so beaten up by her father to she was almost dead.

I had been sitting at my desk thinking about the little girl what had happened to her? Had she found a family?

Carlisle said that the little girl had gone to live with him and his family for four years and then gone back to her biological mother.

he hadn't updated me until now it had been almost 6 months since I had heard from him. Then he called me somewhat out of the blue. He said that the little girl (though she wasn't little anymore) was back in the hospital she had tried to commit suicide.

Carlisle wanted to make sure that the girl would never have to go back. He wanted to know if you could legally adopt her. I told him that because both of her parents were alive it would be very hard to do with very good evidence that her living at his house would be better for her it would be possible. It would probably take a while but it would be possible...

It was time to get to work I wanted the poor girl out of there.

Two weeks later

Case number 207653

Carlisle Cullen versus Mr. Swan and Miss Dwyer

Please rise for the Honorable Judge Hartley... You may be seated

Dr. Cullen presented his findings on Bella; her father had not only raped her at the age of 10 but physically and sexually abused her for years. Four years ago he had almost beaten her to death. Now, back at her father's house, which Judge Hartley had ordered, she had become so depressed with the abuse she tried to kill herself. One look at the judge's face showed that he would regret ever doing that and agree with whatever Charles prepared. The final blow to both the judge and myself was when Carlisle pulled out a report; proof that Bella was pregnant... 14 and pregnant.

Carlisle's: POV:

I had presented everything from the suicide to the sexual abuse, everything except her being pregnant. "Bella Swan is a 14 year old young lady who has had to deal with physical and sexual abuse, raise four boys and diabetes. She is a freshman in high school and right now is sitting in the hospital recovering from a suicide attempt. If she taken one more pill, sat there one more minute she would have lost her child."

-- -- -- Silence -- -- --

"Dr. Cullen what baby are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Bella's baby, conceived by Charlie. Bella's baby when father is Charlie. Charlie has impregnated his daughter. I hope that you will do the right thing, I'd like her out of the house."

"Court is in recess for 30 minutes"

30 minutes later

"Court is now in, session please stand for Judge Hartley... You may be seated."

"Due to Dr. Cullen's findings, the court of Arizona has ruled that Carlisle Cullen can legally adopt Isabella Marie Swan. Charlie Swan and Renée Dwyer have lost all parental rights to Isabella Swan. Due to fear of retaliation Carlisle Cullen will be given a restraining order for Isabella. Mr. Swan and Ms. Dwyer are not allowed within 100 yards of Isabella Swan"

Thank God!

"Court is dismissed"

Bella's room at the Cullen household

Bella had been so happy about the news. Getting her to Forks had provided some difficulties. Apparently, Charlie and Renée hadn't gotten the court memo. They called the police when I came to get Bella. I called the police beforehand to warn them, so had the judge. So they came, they quickly realized that they were being double crossed. Since neither of them showed up for court neither one knew she was pregnant and we are going to keep it that way. It was the only way to keep her safe. She was now about three months along. She gained weight and her arm had healed nicely.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett had no idea that Bella had tried to commit suicide and they didn't know she was pregnant. The only people who knew were myself, Esme, Angela, Judge Hartley Edward and Bella. We will have to tell them soon because she's really gaining weight.

Edward and Bella were in the same room again, even though it's against my better judgment, it's the only way Bella can sleep. She and Edward were always together.

Right after Bella came back, there was a bit of tension, Edward wouldn't talk to Bella, he thought she wanted Charlie's baby. After a long talk with Edward and a very upset Bella, they finally figured it out. Bella didn't want to have Charlie's baby but she didn't think she could handle an abortion. After that Edward was in awe of her decision, making them impossible to separate. If you are looking for one, you would definitely find the other.

Bella's POV:

One month later

"This sucks Edward. I don't fit in any of my close anymore. I feel fat!"

I was looking for something to wear and I couldn't find anything that would fit. I gained at least 20 pounds. Alice and Rose were getting suspicious, I was going to tell them today. But at the moment I couldn't find anything to wear. Edward was sitting on the bed, watching me look for clothes. When I started yelling he'd gotten off the bed stood behind me.

"You're not fat Bella, Carlisle said that if the baby is to be healthy you have to weigh more than 100, you're barely pushing 90. You still have the bit more to go. It makes you feel better; I'll go shopping with you and Alice."

"But if I go shopping, she's going to see my stomach. I am so fat, don't look at me!"

Edward's POV:

(regular=Edward/**Bold=Bella**/_Italicized=Alice_/underlined=Rose"

Oh great, hormones "Bella you are not fat, do you want to tell Alice and Rose now? You were going to tell them today anyway. Do you want me to call them now?"

"**Ok, just a minute"**

"Alice, Rose, can you come here for a minute"

"_Coming"_

"_What do you need Edward?"_

"Bella needs new clothes, these don't fit, again"

"_Again? Do you know why you're gaining so much weight Bella?"_

"Yes"

"Will you tell us?"

"I'm four-month pregnant"

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"What Were You Thinking Edward?"

"Hey Can't Blame Me, Its Not My Kid, Bella Wasn't Here for Months Ago. Do the Math!"

"Well Then Who's Kid If It? "

"It's Charlie's, I couldn't have an abortion, I want to give this baby chance."

"_Oh, Bella, that's the right thing to do"_

"Do you want to go shopping now?"

"Not really, but I don't have much of a choice. I need clothes. Do not mention the baby at the mall. And I'm not giving it up for adoption. I'm going to keep and raise the child. I hope you guys will help me."

"_Let's go shopping!"_

Bella's POV:

Oh my God, we've been shopping for four hours! I want to go home. Alice and Rose keep saying I need more! How much longer?

"Don't worry Bella. I'll get you out of here."

"Please?"

"Anything for you"

Edward's POV:

"Alice, Rose, Bella's not feeling well. I'm going to take her home. You two can keep shopping. Bye."

"How are we going to get home?"

"Carlisle"

"Edward now that you mention it, I'm not feeling too good."

"What's wrong? Should I call my dad? Do you need to go to hospital?"

"No! No hospital! What would they think of me? I'm 14 and four-months pregnant! They would probably laugh at me, saying I threw my life away. Even though they don't know what happened. Please no hospital."

"Okay, no hospital. Calm down Bella, it's not good for you. My dad's almost here, I can see his car."

Carlisle's POV:

Edward had called me saying that Bella wasn't feeling good. So I played along, but what I was expecting and what I found were two completely different things. I expected a calm Bella and Edward, waiting for me in front of the mall. What I got was a hyperventilating Bella and a frantic Edward trying to calm her down. Looks like he mentioned hospital, will he ever learn?


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alice's POV:

Yay! Shopping! I love shopping! I cannot believe Bella is pregnant! I can't believe that Charlie would do that!!

She is really setting an example; babies should be given the chance of life. I am so proud of her…no wonder she wouldn't do any swimming. I definitely would have noticed.

I was shocked last week when she wouldn't swim with Edward and I. it was a beautiful day in early June and the weather was perfect for swimming…just like today!

I wonder why I didn't notice, sure I noticed that she was gaining a lot of weight, but Carlisle said that she needed it, she was really underweight.

This is the second time this month alone that Bella needs new clothes. I still can't believe that I didn't catch this. I'm going to be an AUNT!!

Flashback

(Bella/_**Edward**_/_Alice_/Carlisle/_**Esme**_/**Emmett**/_Jasper_/**Rose**)

"_Does anyone have any plans tonight_?"

"No" wow, everyone sure can answer at the same time

"_Do you Alice_?"

"_Yea! NIGHT SWIM_!"

"_**That's a great idea**_!"

"Alice you are a genius"

Wow! I didn't expect this kind of reaction from everyone

"Um, Alice, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"_Why not Dad_?"

I am going to get him to spit it out. Emmett and Jasper don't know yet and as soon as they do, Bella won't have to worry about anything, and I don't want to be the one to tell them.

"You know perfectly well why not Alice. Bella is sick"

Big fat coward!!! Nice try dad, you just got yourself in a pickle

"**What do you mean 'Bella is sick'**?"

Can't help him now, he got himself in this mess

"Bella, can I tell them?"

"Go ahead Carlisle; I don't think I can tell them myself"

"Ok, Emmett, Jasper, Bella is pregnant.

"**What do you mean pregnant? Edward what did you do?**"

"_You know Emmett, when a man and a woman love each other_…"

Omg, this is freaking hilarious!

"**I know how Jasper! I want to know who and when and why!**"

"Emmett, I need you to calm down. It's Charlie's baby. She's four months along. We didn't tell you because we don't want the whole town to know. If Bella appears every once in a while, people will think she is a guest."

"**Calm down, you want me to calm down! Are you kidding? My little sister is going to have her father's baby. DO you think that's Ok? Has anything happened to Charlie this time? I know nothing happened last time, otherwise this wouldn't have happened."**

"Emmett, I am sorry to say that nothing happened to Charlie and I'm not sure if anything ever will. I even did a DNA test. Nobody wants to believe that Charlie would do this. They want to believe the lie; that Bella is some wayward teen, out of control, no respect for authority. They don't even know that she is pregnant. They didn't go to court so they never found out. Everything that happened in that courtroom is confidential. The lawyers are not allowed to say anything to anybody about what they heard or saw. If you want anymore information you will half to ask Bella."

Time to clear the tension. Why is it always me?

"_Bella, What would you like to do tonight?_"

"You guys can go swimming; don't let me get in your way."

"**Bella, you wouldn't be in the way, you're coming to!**"

"But I don't have a suit that will fit…"

"_That's Ok. We bought you one today, after you and Edward left."_

"But that's not fair; I won't even look good in it."

"_Yes you will, you'll look great in it!"_

Bella's POV:

I just gave in gracefully. "Fine"

I let Rose and Alice lead me to my room and hand me a bathing suit. Without even looking in the mirror, I put it on. Whoopee! I'm going swimming!

"Ahh, Alice, Rose. I am not leaving this bathroom in this suit, if you could even call it a suit!" I can not believe her! What does she expect me to look like, a supermodel? I look like a Goodyear blimp. Ugghh. I am going to kill Alice!

"Oh, yes you are, there's only one way out!

What does she mean? Oh, never mind, she took my clothes, my bathrobe, and the towels. Damn pixie. "At least give me a decent cover-up…I look fat!"

"Fine, here's a cover-up and you're not fat. You still need to gain a lot of weight. Think of the baby…if I give you the cover-up you have to take it off sometime tonight. Come on let me do your hair" She sure can be annoying, but I do love her.

I don't understand why you'd do your hair before swimming. I'm just going to mess it up later; but as long as it makes her happy.

"Alice, is Edward mad at me?"

"Bella, are you really asking me this? Why would he be mad at you? Have you seen the way he looks at you? The way he always worries about you? I guess I would think that but every time he sees you, he thinks about Charlie. He's mad that Charlie did this to you. I think that Edward doesn't like seeing you hurt. I also think that he likes you? Do you like him?"

"I don't know Alice, I am so messed up. I still can't believe that I'm pregnant. Sometimes I wonder if I'm making the right choice. What do you think? Am I making the right choice in keeping this baby?

"Honey I think that as long as you follow you're heart you're making the right choice. Personally I think you're making a good decision. But Why? Every single person I know would have gotten rid of the baby as soon as possible, yet you decide to keep it and raise it. What made you decide this?"

"Sometimes I ask myself the same thing. Remember reading Romeo and Juliet, and Juliet says "My only love, sprung from my only hate." That's my answer. Yes I hate Charlie, but I can feel the baby moving inside me. I know that it depends on me to help it survive. It gives me hope that there is good in the world. I love it and I can't bear to do anything to hurt it."

"Have you ever thought of finding out the sex?" damn, these girls are sneaky!

"No Rose, I want it to be a surprise. Do you guys know if I have to tell Charlie and Renée?"

"I don't know, but let's go have some fun. Come on Bella, let's go swimming!"

"Alright Rose, I'm coming"

What has happened to my life?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward's POV:

Looking out at the horizon, a pale orange for the sun had just set, I could only think of one thing. Alice was a genius, night swimming! Then Bella wouldn't have to be embarrassed.

"Hey Edward"

She's here "Hey Bella, how…"Oh my god, she looks beautiful. Her pale skin; offset with a black bathing suit cover, was simply glowing in the moonlight. "How are you? Ready to go swimming?"

"Yeah, just turn around and don't look"

Just to please her, I turned around. I could hear her trying to take her cover-up off. I wasn't sure on how much success she was having…thud!

"Bella, are you ok?" like I said

"Yeah, I tripped, can you help me up?"

"Can I look at you?" What is she worried about? I think she is beautiful

"Yes, just don't say anything" Did I say she was stubborn?

"Alright." I turned around to help her up and was meet with the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Bella was wearing a midnight blue bikini. It made her brown eyes pop and her skin glow. She looked happy; content. It was a good thing that she didn't want me to say anything. I couldn't think of anything to say to compliment such beauty. I didn't understand why she was so worried about how she looked…she had a small bump on her stomach, but she looked healthy. You couldn't even tell that she was pregnant.

"Hey Edward, when your done staring at Bella, send her over to Carlisle. He wants to talk to her."

"Thanks Alice." Sisters..

Bella's POV:

"Yes Carlisle…"

"Just be safe ok Bella."

Don't worry Carlisle, I'll be safe." Carlisle had once again gained my respect. I wish he could be my father instead of the one that I got.

"BELLA! Come on the water's warm!"

"I'm coming Emmett, calm down, you're scaring me!"

"Sorry…" yeah right. That big teddy bear. I had no choice but to love him.

All night Edward was staring at me. Had I grown a second head? I was getting tired , I heard that that's what pregnancy does to you, but I wasn't entirely sure…I didn't have much to go on.

Emmett and Rose4 had snuck off about an hour ago. Alice and Jasper were talking on the beach not far from us. Carlisle and Esme were star-gazing and I thought it looked like a lot of fun. Edward and I were sitting on the waters edge. I don't know what Edward was looking at, besides me, but I was listening to the waves and looking out on the horizon.

"Bella, do you ever regret anything you've ever done?"

What the heck is he talking about? Where did that come from? What do I have to regret…better yet, what does he have to regret?

"No…well yes. I regret not doing anything when I went back to Charlie's. What about you? What do you have to regret?" Here it comes…

"The one thing I regret is not telling you how I feel about you. What you do to me."

Well that explains why he has been staring at me. He hates me. Why did Alice lie to me?

"I'll just leave now."

"But why Bella? Why are you crying? What did I say?"

"You don't like me do you? You've just been acting for the last two months haven't you? The last two months have all been a lie haven't they?"

I don't like you Bella. Where did you get that idea? It's quite the opposite actually"

"What do you mean 'quite the opposite'?

"Have you ever had anyone who could jumpstart your heart just by walking in the room? Make the world seem so much brighter? Change your whole outlook on life? Stop your breathing? Fill your every thought?"

Yea I do, it's you! "Yes, I have. Who is it?"

"It's you Bella. Since that first day in the hospital, I loved you before I even meet you! I sat there for two days waiting for you to wake up. When you left two months ago, I feel apart. I was broken. When you returned, it was like the last two months hadn't even happened. I love you Bella and I can 't tell you how much you inspire me by choosing to keep that baby."

"Really?" Oh god, why does my voice have to be so squeaky?

"Yes, really. I have been waiting almost five years to do this, but can I try something?"

"What"

"This" and he leaned in to kiss me

"Edward! Bella! Cannon Ball!" Lovely, it doesn't take Emmett very long to ruin the moment.

"Emmett, I don't do cannon balls!"

"Aww, come on Bells, you should. They're fun"

"Bells?? No way!!" why did he just call me bells?

"Party Pooper!" lovely. And I thought he was 17!

"You know I love you Em!" "Edward, can we take a walk?"

"Yea, are you okay bella?"

I hesitated…

"Bella, are you ok?"

"Not really. I have to talk to you. You know when I told Carlisle about the one time, I didn't lie but I didn't exactly tell the truth. It happened more then once. I took birth control and I was given no choice on whether or not I wanted to go."

"I was there for a week and he wouldn't let me take it. He forced me to do things with him every night. I have been thinking…what if he wanted to get me pregnant? If you hadn't found me, what would have happened? Would he have killed me? If I went back, would Renée be upset? Would she even care?"

"Why is it that every single person I have ever loved, has found some way to hurt me? Have I made the right choice in keeping the baby? What's going to happen to me next?"

"Bella, calm down, it's okay. I won't hurt you and neither will Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice or Jasper. We all love you and want what's best for you. We are here to help you. We want you to be happy. Do you want to find out what Renée would think? We can go back to Phoenix, but only if you want to."

"But that's the problem Edward! I don't even know what I want. I want her to be happy for me. I want her to love me…for me! I want a father that loves me and wants to help me. I want my brothers to love me, better yet, know me! I want to be normal! I love you Edward but I don't know what I want! I need to figure out if what I'm doing is right.


	17. New AN

Ok you guys I am back in business!!!I just need a teacher name for a character…leave a message and ill pick the best one!!! I really am sorry that its taken me so long…I am going to try and update at least once a week, maybe more maybe less…well see how it goes…

Until later

Panda With No Pants…god I hate that name!


	18. Chapter 16

Vampiresrock798 for the name that I used for the principal…good luck reading!

Chapter 16:

Edward's POV:

When Bella started talking, she had stared to walk in circles. I was trying to follow her and what she was saying.

"I need to figure out if what I'm doing is right"

What is she talking about? Of course what she is doing is right. Everyone admires her for what she chose to do.

"Bella…Bella!"

I told her that she needed to calm down, but she couldn't. She was way to stressed, It was to much for her, she fainted.

"Carlisle, I need your help!"

"Where are you Edward?"

"I'm by the water, Bella fainted. She was overstressed. Turns out Charlie did more then she let us know. Every night she was there!'

"Edward, I need you to calm down so that you can tell me what happened. Now what are you talking about? I can lift Bella, and we can go sit with Esme. Bella's just overtired."

"Bella was at Charlie's for a week! She was on birth control and he wouldn't let her have it! He made her do things every night! I'm worried dad, she doesn't know if what she decided is right. She's scared, of the future and Charlie. He's still out there, he could find us. I think Bella knows this."

"Carlisle, what happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Esme. She got overstressed and overtired and she fainted. She'll come to in a few minutes."

Bella's POV:

It is two o'clock in the morning. I am once again sitting on Edward's bed. I couldn't sleep. I was thinking. Everyone seemed excited about my baby, but I didn't know if they really cared. They probably thought I was a burden because I never went anywhere. I sat at home and did absolutely nothing. I did the home-schooling, everyone else went to Forks high,. They came home, did their homework and went out. One person always stayed with me. I was kind of tired of it. I wanted out. I don't care what everyone thinks about me. I want my life to be as close to normal as possible.

The sad thing was that I knew I would never get it. But I could make it as normal as possible.

Carlisle POV:

(Next Day)

What Edward had told me last night worried me. What if Charlie did come and look for her? What would he do to her? What would Bella do?

"Carlisle, can I come in?"

"Sure Bella, I was just thinking about you. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could go to town more often and maybe go to Forks High. I'm kind of tired of sitting here all day. I want to get out more. Can I please? Pretty, pretty, please with a cherry on top?"

"I'll have to think about it, but it might be difficult. You are fourteen and you are pregnant, you might get hurt"

"I want to try it. If it doesn't work, then oh well. At least I tried. Please? I know school starts soon and I really want to go."

"I'll see ok? No promises." That's just great. She tells me that she wants to go back to school and I can't even give her a solid answer.

Why would she want to go to public school? What of she doesn't like it. I guess that if she doesn't like id she can go back to home-schooling with Esme. Now I just have to see if the school will let her register.

"You've reached Forks High School, press one to talk to the principal, two to talk to attendance, three to talk to a teacher and 4 to repeat"

"This is Mr. Riddell, the principle of Forks High. I'm sorry I can't answer the phone at the moment but if you leave a name and number I will call you back as soon as possible. Have a nice day"

"This is Carlisle Cullen and I would appreciate it if you could call me as soon as you possibly can. I have a few questions for you. Thanks"

Looks like I'll call him later

Wow, it's later then I thought. I have to go to work.

"Bye Esme, see you when I get home!"

Edward's POV:

Oh My God, you have got to be kidding me. It's seven o'clock in the morning and I have two squealing giggling girls jumping on me and my poor bed. Where the heck did they get all of their energy?

"Come on Edward! Were going school shopping! Shopping! Shopping! Shopping! I love shopping! Yeah shopping!"

God what did I ever do to you? Why me?

"Ugh. Fine! Get out of my room so I can get dressed. Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you it's a surprise!" _darn and I thought I could get it out of her._

"Don't worry Edward, I don't even know where we are going." _Why is her voice coming from my closet? What is she doing in there?_

I wonder why Bella is even coming. Esme home-schools her. She has never needed to get supplies. We always bought extras so she wouldn't have to leave the house. What the heck is going on?

"Alice, what is going on? Why is Bella coming?"

"I have no idea, she came to me this morning saying she wanted to go shopping for school supplies. I'm guessing you know nothing about this either."

You don't know the half of it Ali. I don't understand anything Bella does. I expect her to do something and then she goes off and does something completely different.

"Nope, I'm as clueless as you at this moment"

"Well then LET'S GO SHOPPING!!"

Only Alice and Bella could be this energized this early in the morning. UGH!

**3 hours later**

"OK Alice I have everything I need. Can we please go home now? My feet are killing me! And I'm tired"

Wow there must be a first for everything. Bella is whining in a public place. Heck she's whining!

"Come on Alice it's time to go home. Dad said to not be gone long. I think three hours is long enough."

"But I'm not done yet!! Bella don't you love me."

How desperate is she. If its that bad she can come back tomorrow morning. How in the world is she not done yet? We've been here for three hours. Sure I would understand her not being done in one hour but THREE!!

"Alice, if you don't take us home now I am going to call Rose and tell dad!"

The worst thing Carlisle would do to her would be to take away her credit cards, which I cant see how girls say they can't live without one. What is so special about a piece of plastic that tells you how much money you have in an account?

"Fine, you guys can go but first I want to ask Bella a question, and she has to answer it."

"ok, Alice, what's your question?"

Now, don't get me wrong, I want to know this and im sure Edward wants to know this but why are you shopping for school supplies? Why did you want to leave the house? You never want to leave."

Grr that girl just knows how to ask the right questions, and why did she bring me into this?

"I came because I asked Carlisle if I could go to Forks High with you guys. I'm tired of sitting at home. It's so boring. I came because I am tired of staring at the wall day in and day out. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Wow, I thought Bella liked staying at home all day. What made her change her mind? At least she's taking a stand for what she wants. Carlisle was worried that she would become a shell of her former self and stay in the corner. I don't want her to get her hopes up but at the same time I don't want to crush her heart. What if he says no?

Carlisle POV:

"Thank you very much. Have a nice day"

I had been working all day to get Bella into Forks High. I had finally gotten through to the principal, he said that Bella could come and they would evaluate her and see how she does. The school board also needed to test her to place her because of the home-schooling, and Mr. Riddell wanted to see how she got along with other students. She wouldn't start classes on the first day of school but she would stay with Edward to get a feel of what she was going up against. The only thing she wasn't allowed to take was P.E. and that was a given. I couldn't wait to tell Bella and Edward.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I thought id try and update for you guys. Ive got a lot going on in my life, and its all just falling apart around me. I'll see when I can update over the summer, but don't expect anything everyday. I've already been booted off of fanfiction by my mother.

Charlie's POV:

I am currently in Forks, Washington, looking for the Cullen house. The people who ran Newton Outfitter's told me they live in the big white mansion at the top of the hill of the main road. The lady also said it would be hard to miss considering they had a lot of really nice cars sitting in their front yard. I have been looking for five hours and hadn't found it quite yet and I was getting annoyed.

Oh, wait I found it and it only took me eight hours. That lady was an imbecile. "_oh you cant miss it, if you do, then what the heck are you doing in a ton the size of Forks? "_ She failed to mention that there are several houses off of the main road.

Well now that I've found it I guess I should start looking for Bella

---------

I have been sitting here for hours; in the mud, rain and cold. I had yet to find my daughter. I don't understand why she was taken from me. Sure I hit her a few times, and forced her to have sex with me, but why did the judge see me as an unfit parent?

I see someone!!

Unfortunately the only thing I could see was her shadow, so I couldn't figure out who it was. Looks like im going to need some help with this.

_Ringtone_

_1-869-7653_**(please do not call this number, I don't know where it goes or even if its real!)**

"Hello this is James, leave your name and number and ill call you back when in get the chance"

_Damn james and his phone, which he never answers anyway._

"Hey James, its Charlie Swan and I need you to call me back at 1-951-833-2449 **(ok, you can prank call this number. It's not mine, but someone I know. If you do let me know about it! Please!) **as soon as you can. I need your help with something."

Now I get to sit back and wait.

Bella's POV:

I was sitting at the table playing Scrabble with Alice and Edward. And all night I had felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't shake it and it had been with me all day. I was getting agitated. I was sure someone was watching me.

"Edward I'll be right back" _please don't ask where I'm going, please, please, please_.

"Where are you going?" dang it! _Always the overprotective one._

"Um, outside?" _that sounded more like a question than an answer. and now he's going to want to come with me._

"ok, can I come?" _I bet he could see my face. I don't want him to come._ "Can I at least stand at the door? Please?"

_Ok, at least he didn't say he was coning with me. That's an improvement._

At dinner, Carlisle told me that I could go to Fork's High, and as soon as he said that Edward got really tense, and asked to be excused. I have no idea why and nobody will tell me what's going on.

It was cold and raining(haha no surprise), there was a forest almost in the backyard. And for some weird reason I felt like someone was in them.

Just looking at the forest, though dark and menacing made me realize that true beauty comes from struggle. I just hoped I could keep that in my head. As I was standing out in Esme's rose garden, I heard a distant "snap" come from somewhere in the middle of the forest.

And speak of Esme, and she shall appear. "Bella sweetheart, come inside, it's too cold and wet out there!"

Oh well. I didn't find out what it was today, but there is always tomorrow.

Edward's POV:

When Bella had asked to go outside, I got suspicious. I had been really tense all night. At dinner I felt that something was off, out of place. Now Bella wanted to go outside in the rain. My only question was why?

I was so happy for Bells being able to go to the high school, y thand when Carlisle said she could, you could feel her excitement. She was so excited that she knocked her chair over and fell. Emmett couldn't stop laughing…and well neither could i(or the rest of the family) and by the Time she was able to fix her chair, her face was bright red. It was quite a site, and she was really cute.

---two weeks later---

Bella was officially enrolled in Forks High and she was in all of my classes, and I was taking senior level classes. At the rate we were going, wed be done with high school this year. I was shocked, but then again I didn't know what she learned from Esme. The last two weeks had been weird. I still felt like someone was watching me, and I didn't understand why I couldn't shake it. And deep in my bones I knew something was going to happen.

"Ow, oh hi pole, its nice to run into you on a day like this" _why wasn't I paying attention?_

"Ok class, take out your books and begin reading chapter 2 of A Tale of Two Cities. Quiz tomorrow"

Yeah! Looks like a plain old boring day in English.

Charlie's POV:

It's been two weeks. Two weeks of intense planning and extreme patience. Everything was almost ready, All we needed to do was some finishing touches, then we could put our plan into action.

Until then the only thing I could do was sit and wait.

James POV:

What the heck!! Why in the world would a police chief call me? How am I supposed to know I wont get in trouble??

Why does this guy want me to do this anyway? What could the poor girl have done to him?

I cant believe I even let Charlie talk me into this! This is sooo wrong. Yeah yeah I know I wanted to do this as a kid, and that I begged my father to let me do what I want. But never in my entire life had I ever thought of doing this.

Everything that I am about to do is wrong; In both my eyes and gods. I still can't believe that I'm doing this. How did I get talked into this by a police chief?

How is it that I have done the same thing for twenty years and never realized how wrong it is? Why did this assignment make me open my eyes?

Now that I've gotten myself into this mess. How can I get myself out? How can I make sure that little girl stays alive?

This is going to be an interesting assignment.


End file.
